It is known to provide anodic corrosion protection of metal casket constructions wherein a metal container encloses the body. In such cases the embalming fluid and body deterioration can produce a fluid which is highly acidic and therefor able to corrode away metals that are used in metal containers which are used in many present day coffin constructions. In order to retard such corrosion, anodes are connected to the metal container of the coffin. The anodic material is selected to be more susceptible to corrosion than the base metal material of the coffin construction, e.g., in the case of steel container the anodes can be made of magnesium. The anodes are connected to the steel container and are preferentially corroded to protect the integrity of the low cost material of the metal container.
It is also known to make the whole casket construction from plastic material to form a body enclosure. Examples of such constructions are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,800,631; 3,997,948; 3,545,055; and 2,916,797.